


Croatoan

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Gen, Shrimp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-11
Updated: 2008-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: Originally made for artword Challenge 10, but my writer had too much other stuff going on and wasn't able to do the "word" part. So, this is an artword. (However, you know, I guess it has words in the art? So maybe it still counts.) I was also planning on maybe making some changes to the art after reading the fic, but since that didn't happen, this is the original version. All of it is digital except the 'gate address on the whiteboard, which was done by hand, photographed, and then also edited digitally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made for artword Challenge 10, but my writer had too much other stuff going on and wasn't able to do the "word" part. So, this is an art ~~word~~. (However, you know, I guess it has words in the art? So maybe it still counts.) I was also planning on maybe making some changes to the art after reading the fic, but since that didn't happen, this is the original version. All of it is digital except the 'gate address on the whiteboard, which was done by hand, photographed, and then also edited digitally.

  


**Author's Note:**

> The following is from the comments on the original work and is preserved for fandom posterity. Basically makesomelove was asking what actually happened to everyone, this led to a discussion of an AU in which they are turned into jumbo shrimp, and makesomelove asked me to write "GAY JUMBO SHRIMP SEX BETWEEN JOHN AND RODNEY" so I did:
>
>> "OMG," RODNEY SHRIEKED, "I'M A SHRIMP! I'M A SHRIMP!"
>> 
>> "RELAX, RODNEY," SAID JOHN. "IT'S OKAY. WE'RE ALL SHRIMP."
>> 
>> "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!!" RODNEY CONTINUED PANICKING.
>> 
>> JOHN TILTED HIS HEAD (INCLUDING EYE STALKS) TO THE SIDE. "WELL, I THINK WE'VE BEEN TRANSPORTED TO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE COMPOSED ENTIRELY OF SHRIMP."
>> 
>> "WHAT!!" YELPED RODNEY. "SHRIMP IS A TYPE OF SEAFOOD! PEOPLE PUT LEMONS ON SEAFOODS! WHAT IF SOMEONE TRIES TO PUT A LEMON ON ME AND I DIE???" HE BEGAN TO FLAIL AROUND IN DISTRESS, HIS ANTENNAE SWINGING WILDLY.
>> 
>> "HEY, HEY," SAID JOHN. HE HAD TO THINK OF A WAY TO CALM RODNEY DOWN, OR THEY WOULD NEVER FIGURE OUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO THE OTHERS OR HOW TO ESCAPE FROM THE WORLD COMPOSED ENTIRELY OF SHRIMP. LUCKILY, INSPIRATION STRUCK.
>> 
>> "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" SAID RODNEY.
>> 
>> "SHHHHHH," SAID JOHN. HE TURNED RODNEY ONTO HIS BACK, THEN LEANED FORWARD AND BEGAN RUBBING AT RODNEY WITH HIS BACK LEGS.
>> 
>> "HEY, WHAT-- OH," SAID RODNEY, AS HE FIGURED OUT WHAT WAS GOING ON. HE BEGAN TO RUB HIS OWN LEGS AGAINST JOHN'S, AND THEN SUDDENLY BOTH OF THEM SHED SPERM SACS FROM HOLES IN EACH OF THEIR LEGS. (IT WAS OVER RATHER QUICKLY, BUT NEITHER OF THEM WAS COMPLAINING ABOUT THIS.)
>> 
>> "THERE, ARE YOU CALM NOW?" ASKED JOHN.
>> 
>> "DID WE JUST HAVE SHRIMP SEX?" SAID RODNEY INCREDULOUSLY.
>> 
>> JOHN ROLLED HIS EYE STALKS. "C'MON, LET'S GO SEE IF WE CAN FIND THE OTHERS."
> 
>   
> makesomelove then also made [this shrimp sex manip](http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g108/onthebed/shrimpsex.jpg) in return.
> 
> There. Now it's preserved.


End file.
